


His Little One

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus unexpectedly receives family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Little One

The child had brown hair, black eyes, and a familiar nose. 

"Who's this?"

"That's your first question of me after all this time?"

"It seemed like the obvious one."

Eileen pushed past Severus into the house. "Where do you keep the books?"

"Books?"

"Shush, Elias."

"Mother, who is—"

"The books, Severus. Where do you keep them?"

Severus Summoned his e-reader. "My library, madam."

"Won't do for the boy. Get proper ones." 

_Pop!_

"The hell?"

"She does that sometimes."

Scowling at Elias, Severus snapped, "Just who are you?"

"Your brother."

"My . . . brother."

"Yes," Elias replied, eyeing Severus' e-reader, "your little one."


End file.
